Tower of Slipping and Sliding
What is the Tower of Slipping and Sliding? The Tower of Slipping and Sliding, or ToSaS '''for short, is a Challenging ascension based tower in JToH. The tower features significant amounts of ice or otherwise slippery parts, hence the name. It also includes a pseudo boss fight, much like Tower of Ultimately Terrifying. This tower was made by noob1928. Complete this tower after Tower of Dreams and Caverns or Tower of Yearning Success. This was intended to be Hard by the creator, but was moved to Challenging. Beginner's Guide Beginning the Tower * '''Floor 1: * Floor 2: Continuing the Tower * Floor 3: * Floor 4: * Floor 5: * Floor 6: * Floor 7: * Floor 8: Finishing the Tower * Floor 9: * Floor 10: Music * Layer 1: Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Ice Cavern * Layer 2: Super Mario Galaxy 2 - World 3 * Layer 3: Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Snowman * Secret break room on layer 3: HOME - Resonance * Layer 4: Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Flip-Swap Galaxy * Layer 5: Mario Party 3 - Stardust Battle * Layer 6: Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze - Frosty Fruits * Layer 7: Kirby's Return to Dreamland - Looming Darkness * Layer 8: Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Unidentified Planet * Layer 9 (Aka the boss battle):Freedom Planet - Normal Boss * Layer 10: Super Mario Galaxy - A Chance to Grab a Star * Secret Room: Super Mario 64 - Piranha Plant's Lullaby (Alpha Mix) Gallery Tosasz2.png|ToSaS in Zone 2 559644575604b9920ef86db40b2ed53d.png|ToSaS's old badge Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 11.04.52 AM.png|ToSaS's portal e92482acb1fe6aa724919f3a708705c2.png|ToSaS's badge. Trivia * This tower has a Creativity Star * Before this tower was even added to the whitelist, floors 4 and 6 were revamped. * This tower has been reviewed 3 times: ** Review #1: 23/30 from macalads ** Review #2: 22/30 from Professor_Skittles ** Review #3: 21/30 from OrbazThePilot Cones There are ten cones you need to access the secret room. These are the cone locations Floor 1: This is the easiest one to find. Look in the corner for a sign with a question mark on it and go behind it to find the cone. Floor 2: This can be found at the bottom of a ledge on the wall. Look for a transparent brick to stand on and go through the wall to find it. Floor 3: Near the end of the floor you will find a large tilted wall with a ladder you need to climb up. At the other side of this long wall you will find the cone. I currently don't know the exact path to get to the other side though. Floor 4: after reaching the ladder to the top of the cylinder in the center, fall down into the cylinder below to go through it and find the cone. Floor 5: When you reach the section with killbricks that teleport you back if you touch them, you can find a transparent brick leading to a secret room somewhere along the path. Floor 6: At the final button next to the box sliding puzzle, stand on the button and then jump to the right to find a hidden path. That path will lead to a ladder and finally, through a wall to the cone. Floor 7: After the obstacle with the three spinning spheres, you can jump on top of them later and then jump across the top of the obstacles. Once you reach the center you can find a secret path into the sphere in the center to reach the cone. Floor 8: at the start of the map turn around and you will see a one stude wide gap. Squeeze through it to find the cone. Floor 9: ??? Floor 10: At the end of the tower a set of yellow stars can be seen on the left. Jump across these stars and you will find a planet that looks like a cone. Stand on this planet to get the cone. Once you have all the cones, the set of stars to the right of the winpad will lead you to the secret room. Continuing from this point Do Tower of Gnihcnup Neercs when it finishes. For the meantime, do Tower of Dreams and Caverns if you haven’t done so. If you have done it, you should do Tower of Absolute Vexation or Tower of Pleasant Fantasies. Category:JToH Category:Towers Category:Challenging Category:Zone 2 Category:Spatial System